Elements
by GothicRinoa
Summary: Strange occurances happen with Demons and end up in a series of disasters and fates are unleased.(Yaoi, horror, adventure)(written by two authors)


Disclaimer:don't own a thing  
Warning:3+4(3x4), yaoi, angst, horror  
Notes: this fic contains OOC characters, and was writen by my friend Jess, We're each gonna write a chapter for the fic, sio it's up to me next! Let's see what I can do after this chapter  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The name of my town isn't important, where I come from isn't important, what's important is the people. A small village like ours is a place where people come to just be; no one cares about what you are or what you've done. I think that's what I like most, because then anyone can live the way they like.  
  
"Chris, come make breakfast!"  
  
"Coming!" Chris set down his pencil and put his diary back on it's shelf. He walked into the dimly lit kitchen and smiled at his two friends.  
  
Trowa, the tallest among them, was stoking up the fire in the stove. Chris always found this amusing, as Trowa's bangs hung in his face and usually ended up singed by the flames. Quatre hovered about and occasionally poked the water pot, to see if it was boiling yet.  
  
"Morning," Chris chimed sneaking up behind them. Quatre wheeled around on his heels and switched on his puppy eyes.  
  
"Trowa can't get the water to boil, and if the water doesn't boil then you can't make breakfast and I'm hungry," he nearly wailed.  
  
"Don't worry Quatre," Chris laughed, "I'll make breakfast. Why don't you go make your bed and wash up."  
  
"But the sun isn't all the way up yet, so it's still dark and scary and demons might get me!"  
  
"I'll go with you," Trowa sighed checking his hair, "I have to wash up anyway."  
  
"Yay," Quatre cheered taking Trowa's hand and leading him away. Chris smiled to himself and went about fixing breakfast.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Drinking the warm blood of the dead demon he had just slew, Duo had his breakfast. This was common for him now, feeding off the blood of his own kind. Human blood, however, was so much tastier. It would pump through the veins, down his thorat; warm, thick and sweet. But since the Capital discovered a way to ward off all types of demons, the humans were safe and the demons forced into canabalism.  
Soon we'll have wiped ourselves out or starved to death. What's the point of a five hundred year life span when you can't enjoy it?  
Duo spit out the last mouthful of blood.  
  
"Cold," he growled. A small noise made his ears twitch and an arrow sunk itself into his shoulder. He leapt quickly into the bush as more arrows sought to bite his flesh.  
  
Capital Guard, Duo sniffed the air, three, no four, all archers, one sword, five horses… Smells like a lot of supplies for a patrol.  
  
"Quickly find and kill the wraith, it must not find-"  
  
"Hush," the guard looked around cautiously, "not all demons are deaf." The leader signaled for them to spread out and keep quiet. Duo observed them calmly from above.  
  
Find what? Something the Capital Guard must protect…He was intrigued, his mind racing with possibilities, it could only be a sacred temple, still rich with magic, or a village!  
  
Deciding that if the latter was correct he couldn't waste this oppotunity. Making sure the guard ahead of him was alone, Duo snaked down the tree. Crawled quickly across the ground and lept upon the guard before he could scream.  
  
"What are you hiding from me?" He questioned lacing his fingers around the guard's throat.  
  
"You can't kill us all, wraith." A glance into the man's eyes showed Duo two of them sneaking up behind him.  
  
Ripping his hand from the guard's throat, he made to cut them to pieces. However as his palms turned towards them both men were engulfed in flames. Duo leapt back over the guard he killed and looked wildly for a wizard.  
  
Wait… That came from my hands He stared at his fingers. Suddenly Duo felt a sharp pain on his upper chest. Pulling his shirt open he discovered a sort of tattoo in the form of a flame.  
  
An arrow flew threw the air directed at Duo's black heart, but he turned in time and his palm emitted flames that charred it into ash. Moving with speed common of his species, he had the last guard pinned against the ground before he could fit a second arrow.  
  
"Now tell me what you're hiding before I cook you from the insides." Duo wasn't sure if he could do that, but he was sure the threat was enough.  
  
"A village, small, just west of here," the guard sputtered, "only just discovered it. So.." Duo grinned maliciously and the body below him combusted.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The air outside the boarding house was crisp and cold. Autum had come quickly to the valley, but it was the way things were. Trowa liked it that way, he liked routine. Fall would become winter, winter to spring, spring to summer and back to fall. The three boys would get up every morning Chris would make breakfast, Quatre would put on an act and he would go along with it. Afterwards they would all go about their business.  
Since none of them was considered an adult they all worked odd jobs inside the village. Though Trowa was nearly nineteen he had no intentions of leaving, for personal reasons mostly. He also believed that leaving would result in a life without routine.  
Too much thinking again. Trowa descended from the porch, time to get some work done. At this time of year Trowa's primary job was splitting the logs the men brought in. All the wood was left at the back of the boarding house and every day until supper (and taking a break for lunch) Trowa split wood.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The boarding house, or happy home place as Quatre called it, had always been their home. The town council had set it up when too many near adults were having children, then abandoning them to pursue adventure in the outside world. The Dorlain widower, without any children of his own, had taken the job as caretaker.  
After 40 years, Dorlain passed away. This wasn't however a great tragedy as only three children remained. Trowa had been 17 at the time and Dorlain had left the house to him. Though not considered an adult yet, the town council would be it's owners until his nineteenth birthday.  
Chris and Quatre were the only other residents. Quatre being 16 and Chris having just turned 15 that winter, neither posed a burden. They had all taken chores and jobs to keep the boarding house open, but now the young adults were more responsible so there were never any new residents.  
This suited all three boys just fine as they had grown up together and become very close. Though Quatre and Trowa had become much closer in their relationship since Dorlain's death.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Today, like most days, Quatre was sent out to pick up any groceries or supplies they needed. He seemed to enjoy this job and put up minimal protests. Skipping down the path to the grocer, Quatre always stopped at Hilde's for a treat.  
  
"Morning," she greeted him with her ever warm smile.  
  
"I'm hungry," Quatre answered jumping onto the counter.  
  
"You're lucky. We just got in our chocolate supply," Hilde reached under the counter and produced a small box marked 'Sanc Chocolates.'  
  
"Yummy," Quatre squealed grabbing the box and beginning to devour it's contents.  
  
"Oh and would you please bring this gift to Trowa?" she added blushing slightly and procuring a small gaily wrapped box.  
  
"Umm… Is there more chocolate?"  
  
After Hilde's, and the gift in hand, Quatre made his rounds to the grocer, the lumber shop and the fur trader. The latter being Quatre's second favorite stop of the day. This was because, being the only one among the three to really be able to sew, Quatre got to pick out the furs and designs for them to wear. Now it was straight home, except some screams and the smell of smoke enticed his curiosity.  
  
As Quatre ran around the corner he discovered a sight that sickened him to tears and near vomiting. Hilde's home was burning, the smell of burning sugar over powering the smell of smoke.  
  
"Chocolate…" A crunch sound made Quatre turn his head to see a demon standing above Hilde's corpse. The demon had tore her arm off and was drinking the blood that flowed freely into it's mouth. For once Quatre's common sense took over and forced his legs to race for home.  
  
"Trowa! Trowa! I told you demons were real!" Quatre had been screaming Trowa's name the whole way home. But as he rounded onto their street he discovered the whole street was aflame.  
  
"Trowa..? TROWA!!" Quatre bolted for the house, tears flowing down his face and obstructing his vision. The heat intensifying. The fire starting to burn the ground.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Looking from a distance, Duo could have sworn the fire parted just for this fool human.  
  
Oh well, four people was hardly enough to quench my hunger. Maybe he's going to a shelter were the rest of this miserable village has gone. Duo bounded through the burning chaos. Even if all he found was the boy, blondes always seemed tastiest.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Trowa!?" He had made it home, but if someone was inside there was little hope. "TROWA!!"  
  
"Quatre?!"  
  
"Chris," the blonde looked around, "where are you?"  
  
"In the backyard!" Quatre raced around the burning frame of the house.  
  
Hours, days spent chopping all wasted in minutes. The heat and smoke it produced would drive back normal people, but not Quatre. A quick glance about and he found two bodies.  
  
"Chris!" Coming closer he could tell the other was Trowa, burnt and bearly conscience.  
  
"Quatre, I can't move him," Chris looked up at his friend face cover in soot, sweat and tears.  
  
"Trowa get up!" Quatre bent over his friend and shouted.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Three. One's a little over cooked, but it can't be helped. Duo walked through the blaze, imaging the taste of their blood. A look and a sound from the redhead on the ground drew the others attention to him.  
  
See me! Fear me! Makes your blood pump faster and the kill the sweeter. The blonde made some sort of noise and hid behind the other two. The boy who had noticed him said something and stood up.  
  
Putting up a fight? How amusing.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
What am I doing? I don't know how to fight. Quatre always expects the impossible. Drawing a small dagger from his boot, Chris braced himself. The demon grinned, causing him to squirm. Knowing Chris was off-balance, the demon charged forward, claws glistening with blood.  
  
His mind blanked and his body crippled as stinging, white, hot pain broke through the skin on Chris' shoulders.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Duo stumbled back and stared at the boy. He could feel his own body slowing and powers draining. Duo looked down and realized that the dagger was sunk to the hilt in his chest. Staring back at the boy, he couldn't believe that this human had enough strength.  
  
He's almost ready to pass out. How could he? HOW COULD HE?  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Normally he would have done nothing. Normally he'd cry to Trowa and he would make it better. But this time Trowa couldn't help and the demon had just crushed his flowerbed.  
  
My flowers… My flowers… Quatre watched in horror as the demon bled on his lilies, turning them from white to blood red.  
  
The demon pulled the dagger out of his chest and placed its hand over the cut. A small burst of flame and the wound was sealed. The dagger fell from its hand and crumpled the roses.  
  
"MY FLOWERS!"  
  
Quatre's anger raged, but it was neither hot nor burning like it normally would be. Rather it was solid and cold.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
His wound cloated, rage and confusion surmounting, Duo planned to torture that human for an eternity. Unfortunatly a rather interesting sight stopped him.  
  
The blonde was beginning to glow. The ground around him started to glow and small blue droplets rose form it. The blue droplets snuffed out the fire as they rose.  
  
The blonde stood up, looking angry and cold. The droplets circled close around him and dimmed to reveal its true self.  
  
"Water…"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre's rage was immense, yet concentrated. He glared straight at Duo, causing the demon to shiver.  
  
"You hurt my town, my frineds, my flowers," the water moved into collectivewaves around his arms, "you big meanie!" Thrusting his arms forward, the water swirled down his arms and in a stream towards Duo.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
MOVE!! His brain screamed, but the water moved faster than his reflexes. It hit Duo like a brick wall, piercing his flesh and chilling his bones. Realizing he was on the ground, he sat up and watched.   
  
He watched streams of water fly in all directions. The hiss of withered flames and more smoke filling the air. The clouds themselves were beginning to darken, and Duo wanted nothing more to due with water today.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre spun about, making sure all the flames had gone. It was only thenthat he felt a stinging feeling below his eye. A small moan and coughs stole his attention.  
  
"Trowa," he cried dashing to his friend's side.  
  
"I'm okay Quatre," he managed as Quatre hugged him tighter then needed.  
  
"Did you see? A demon, I told you they'd get me!"  
  
"But it didn't get you Quatre," Chris said walking over to them.  
  
"Chris, you're okay?" Trowa swore he had seen Chris badly injured.  
  
"My back stings a little."  
  
"But the demon clawed you," Chris turned around and Trowa stared at the ten claw marks, all sealed and none appearing to have bleed.  
  
"Stop ignoring me," Quatre pouted.  
  
"You must all leave the village." All heads turned to see the village's eldest representative.  
  
"Paegan…" The tall elder man walked towards them.  
  
"You must take Quatre before the high priestess in the Capital."  
  
"Leave the village?" Though his voice was solid, the idea frightened Trowa.  
  
"Yes, he bears the mark," Paegan set a finger on Quatre's cheek to show them a tear shaped tattoo.  
  
"What is it? What? Tell me!" Quatre wailed. Trowa, however, quickly silenced him with a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"You must protect Quatre and aid him in a great quest."  
  
"Quest?"  
  
"You must discover the other three human elementals. Without them the world is doomed."  
  
"Doomed, doomed, doomed, what a silly word," Quatre chanted starting to enjoy the idea of questing with Trowa.  
  
"As there are four human elementals, there will also be four demons. For there can never be good without evil. So you must protect yourselves from them, if only one elemental should fall the world will be at the mercy of a great evil. I'm afraid the village cannot offer you anything to help. We will need all that is left, but I know you are all special boys and you will do fine on your own."  
  
The man then walked away, leaving them to their thoughts. Quatre bounced about, glad to be going on a trip, Chris searched through the rubble of the house for anything that would be of aid. Trowa went to the root cellar, which was separate form the house, and came back with some supplies and a sword. It had been his father's, so Dorlain had told him.  
  
With little knowledge of what lay before them, three boys set off. Sure of only one thing, they must reach the Capital and meet the high priestess.  
  
*tbc*  
  
----------------------------------  
  
How was it? 


End file.
